mi cerezo, mi unico amor: el comienzo
by melilove
Summary: continuacion de mi cerezo mi unico amor, todos queremos saber como se desarrollo la historia de amor entre naruto y sakura,aqui podran ver el inicio de todo. espero que les guste


**Buenas buenas!**

**lo siento, se que deberia actualizar mi otro fic**

**pero viendo los fics que realize me agarro nostalgia por uno en particular**

**mi cerezo, mi unico amor, si alguien lo leyo los invito a que lo lean nuevamente asi podran entender la **

**continuacion que realizare. dependiendo de los reviews que reciba**

**vere si lo terminare en unos 3 capitulos o sera un mini-long fic**

**por favor comenten si les gusta.**

**por los que quieran leer el inicio de este fic les dejo el link asi podran entender mejor de que se**

**tratara la historia.**

** www . fanfiction s / 9951619 / 1 / mi-cerezo-mi-unico-amor (solo quiten los espacios)**

**saludos!**

* * *

Mi cerezo, mi único amor

El comienzo

.

.

.

Capitulo uno

.

.

.

En el jardín maternal de Konoha se encontraba una castaña con su cabello atado en una coleta alta dejando que mechones salieran disparados en todos lados tenía una paleta en la boca moviéndola de un extremo a otro con el seño fruncido, junto a ella se encontraba una pelinegra con el pelo suelto cortado en capas de ojos carmín que se reía divertida de la situación. Ambas se encontraban mirando el escenario donde dos grupos de niños discutían febrilmente destacando un rubio, un pelinegro y una pelirosa de entre todos.

**Anko-sensei** – gritaron los niños llamando la atención de una de las mujeres que suspiro frustrada de la situación – **Kurenai-sensei vengan pronto!**

Ambas maestras se levantaron de sus cómodos asientos situándose frente a los adorables niños de 5 años que se arremolinaron en grupo frente a las dos maestras.

**Niños no es muy difícil tenemos que interpretar dos obras el grupo rojo debe representar una historia, el grupo verde otra por favor coordinemos que historia será la elegida de cada uno** – explico tranquila Kurenai teniendo la atención de los niños – **Anko por favor.**

**Bien niñatos** – dijo con voz fuerte la castaña sacándose la paleta de la boca, ante la expresión usada a Kurenai le salió una gota se sudor por la expresión usada por su amiga – **tenemos 4 historias **– dijo sacando de su espalda 4 sobres blancos poniéndolos frente a los dos grupos de niños – **presten atención el que mayor votos tenga será el elegido.**

Anko le paso dos sobres a Kurenai para que la ayude – **la primer historia es…** – dijo dando suspenso a los niños que se acercaron mas para escuchar bien – **blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos.**

Los niños comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos hasta que Anko los callo con el silbato que porta en su cuello, provocando que se tapen los oídos al estar tan cerca de su maestra.

**Proseguiré con las demás historias** – dijo Kurenai sonriéndoles a los niños – **la siguiente historia es caperucita y el lobo **– ante esta propuesta algunos niños dieron su aprobación ya que no es una historia principesca.

**La siguiente es…** – dijo Anko abriendo el siguiente sobre – **Star Wars?** – vio extrañada el sobre la castaña – **bien Star Wars.**

Kurenai ante esa proposición se rio por la propuesta – **bien el siguiente es Sakura Cardcaptor** – ante esta propuesta las niñas chillaron emocionadas ya que es su serie favorita – **bien ahora que ya sabemos que historias son podemos votar por cuales serán las interpretadas.**

Rápidamente los niños se juntaron en grupo poniéndose en ronda para verse todas las caras

Una rubia rápidamente tomo la palabra – **yo creo que debemos elegir sakura cardcaptor. **

Un castaño con marcas en sus mejillas rebatió – **no es mejor elegir Star Wars es una historia genial, además hay princesas.**

**No yo creo que es mejor elegir sakura cardcaptor** – defendió la elección de la rubia una pelirroja con lentes – **además también hay chicos que usan magia.**

c**-c-creo que podríamos elegir caperucita y-y el lob-bo **– dijo una muy tímida pelinegra con toques azules en el pelo chocando sus dedos entre si debido a la vergüenza que le dio hablar.

**Chicos es mejor elegir una historia que participemos todos** – dijo una pelirosa de ojos jades viendo firme a sus compañeros y amigos – **qué opinas Shikamaru?**

Todos los niños dirigieron su mirada a un castaño con coleta en forma de piña que está cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados mostrando expresión de cansancio pero al sentir que todos sus compañeros lo miran abre sus ojos viéndose aburrido – **es mejor caperucita y el lobo, no discutiremos tanto y no tendríamos que montar tanto drama, es solo una obra nada más.**

Los niños se miraron entre todos hasta que un rubio pego un grito llamando la atención de todos.

**Y que sucederá con las espadas laser de Star Wars? Quien será el maestro jedi? Quien se perderá de hacer a Yoda? **– Dijo alentando a sus amigos a escoger lo propuesto – **por favor Kiba podrías ser Chewbacca y tu teme podrás ser Darth Vader? **

Las niñas lo miraron horrorizadas menos una castaña de chonguitos en la cabeza que miro interesada al rubio.

**No me digas teme, dobe** – dijo un enojado pelinegro mirando ofendido al rubio – **creo que Naruto-dobe tiene razón, es una buena historia.**

Las niñas negaron con la cabeza mientras que una firme TenTen se paso al lado de los niños poniéndose en medio de sus dos amigos un pelinegro con corte tazón y un castaño de ojos perlas que miro indiferente a su amiga.

**Tenten! Ven con las niñas** –exclamo una rubia viendo sorprendida a su compañera – **es de niños esa historia.**

La pelirroja al lado de la rubia asintió de acuerdo a lo que su amiga le dijo a la castaña – **déjala Ino-chan ella se lo pierde.**

**C-c-creo que TenTen es lib-bre de e-elegir lo que q-quiera **– dijo una apenada Hinata viendo a sus dos compañeras.

Estas últimas la vieron algo raro pero lo dejaron estar dándose media vuelta ambas niñas tomaron a sakura que sorprendida se dejo llevar por sus mejores amigas.

**Sakura-chan debemos elegir rápido** – dijo la rubia viendo a su mejor amiga

**Si Saku-chan creo debemos elegir algo que podamos realizar nosotras y los chicos** – dijo la pelirroja de lentes mirando a su mejor amiga también.

**Que les parece caperucita y el lobo?** –Dijo viendo a sus amigas – pero **podemos modificarla para que tenga algo que a los niños les guste** – dijo algo pensativa, a lo que ambas niñas sonrieron emocionadas y asintieron con la cabeza.

**Chicos vengan todos** – gritaron las tres niñas llamando la atención de todos. Que se acercaron para saber que diría el trió dinámico.

**Que les parece hacer caperucita y el lobo pero una versión modificada que tenga algo de Star Wars?** – propuso la pelirosa teniendo el interés de todos los niños.

**No suena mal** – dijo un peliblanco con ojos amatistas y dientes de tiburón que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza – **Ne que dices Juugo? **– pregunto viendo a un niño algo grande para su edad de 5 años de cabellos anaranjados.

**Creo que suena bien** – dijo sonriendo a sus tres compañeras que asintieron emocionadas porque tomen su idea.

.

.

.

Dos semanas más tarde en el instituto de Konoha, que cuenta con kínder, estudios primarios y secundarios era un enorme edificio que contaba con muchas actividades tanto para los pequeños de kínder como las los adolescentes. Solo entraban niños con poder económico o por ser hijos de personas influyentes.

En la entrada del instituto se veía entrar autos últimos modelos, limusinas y camionetas lujosas que dentro llevaban a la elite de Japón.

Se puede visualizar que de tres automóviles lujosos se bajan 3 niños tomados de las manos por 3 hermosas mujeres, una rubia llevando de la mano a su hija pelirosa que viste un lindo vestido blanco con una cinta rosa rodeando su pequeña cintura, una pelinegra llevando a un avergonzado pelinegro que miraba nervioso pero serio en todas direcciones y luego se ve a una pelirroja de larga melena arrastrando a un rubio que se muestra algo dormido al ser tan temprano para él, siendo las 9 de la mañana.

Cuando las tres madres se encuentran entre si comienzan a cuchichear contándose el chisme semanal que se perdieron, mientras que Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se saludaron como normalmente lo hacen al ser amigos desde pañales.

**Okaa-chan debemos entrar** – dijo Sasuke a su madre tirando un poco de su vestido azul de Channel a lo que le brindo una sonrisa a su hijo.

**Entremos Mebuki-chan, Kushina-chan los niños deben prepararse** – dijo tomando la mano de su pequeño pero voltea viendo que detrás de ellas se encuentran tres hombres conversando animadamente riéndose entre si – **Fugaku! Vamos debemos ir entrando.**

**Kizashi vamos debo ayudar a sakura con su disfraz** – dijo Mebuki viendo a su marido que se le ilumino la mirada viendo a su primogénita que sonrió al ver la cara de su padre – **por favor trae su bolsa que está en el baúl.**

**Minato! Busca el disfraz de tu hijo que debo cambiarlo y sabe Kami lo que tardare** – dijo Kushina viendo a su revoltoso hijo que solo le brindo una sonrisa angelical – **vamos dentro Naruto.**

**Nos vemos luego sakura-chan!** – agita su manito el rubio saludando a su amiga. Entrando al instituto para poder comenzar con la obra de teatro que le toca a su grupo rojo junto al azul.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_

* * *

_**comenten por favor que les parecio  
**_

_**saludos.**_


End file.
